A Man's Intuition
by UrbanIndigo
Summary: A certain enforcer tells Kougami Shinya to get married.


A Man's Intuition

Summary: A certain enforcer tells Kougami Shinya to get married.

November 23, 2106

"You know what Ko, you should get married" said by a certain brown haired enforcer.

Kougami Shinya almost lost his concentration on the road due to the sudden weird advice or whatever you want to call from the hot headed enforcer who is sitting beside him.

They are currently on their way to consult an expert on clinical psychology for the current case they are handling.

"And where did that came from Enforcer Sasayama?" said Kougami Shinya in a deadpan tone.

"Oh geez that poker face again?! That. Won't. Work. On. Me. Anymore and besides I'm just giving you a friendly advice…" Kougami just gave him a side glance then returning his sight on the road.

'_What can be worse than this person anyway…' _he thought.

"Just look at yourself Ko, you're an intelligent young man with a bright future ahead of you and another plus point is that your good looking! Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not gay!

Kougami just gave him another glance and return his attention to driving.

"You shouldn't just concentrate in work Ko, you should relax for awhile and date a hot woman or a cute girl."

He knew he was just concern about him, but right now what he needs to do is to finish this current case and maybe he could relax or even go out on a date (if he could fine one).

"I'm just fine and thank you for your concern but the getting married part is too early for me. I'm only 23, Sasayama in case you already for-"

"You know you should date that cute raven haired girl from unit 2 she's a hottie or the petite girl from forensic division, I will set a date with them... No! A blind date will be better."

'_Is he listening to me... now he's acting like a matchmaker?'_

Sasayama was still muttering his plans when Kougami interfered.

"Would you stop acting like a matchmaker I can handle myself just fine!"

"But you need to expand your horizons!" argued by Sasayama.

"My horizons are expanding just fine and you're the last person I'm going to get advice with when it comes to women!" Kougami said a bit annoyed and blushing.

The womanizing jerk just gave him a grumpy look.

"But here is the thing buddy if you don't want to go on a date… I'll just go and describe to you what kind of woman you should go out with."

Kougami just sighed and listened to him.

"Ahhh... she should be a brunette with a cute brown eyes with petite figure and shows a lot of concern and faith to the people around her, a plain and simple lady. Right!"

"Too perfect for me and are you telling me to date a virtual girl" Kougami said with a chuckle.

" I'm not joking... you should find that woman or might as well she finds you and when you find each other you're going to give me your whole month salary because I'm the one that gave you idea about her.

All that Kougami could do is sigh and pray to the world that this is all a joke.

Present time: November 23, 2111

Kougami Shinya is staring outside the car window. Currently, he is sitting right next to a certain newbie inspector of MWSPB, Tsunemori Akane.

Their destination is his former Clinical Psychology professor Saiga Jouji. The budding inspector requested if he could accompany her for an intensive course and for some weird reason he did not refused the request even thought Inspector Ginoza will get mad to both of them

'_I guess I need some fresh air and time to relax and I could get some information about that man,'_ he thought.

'_A time to relax huh… When was the last time I've thought about that?'_ he thought again. He had been stuck all his life with the unsolved murder case of his former colleague.

"Kougami-san, is everything alright?" Tsunemori Akane asked with a worried tone in her voice.

Kougami immediately turned to his female companion and meet her large brown eyes. Upon looking at her concerned expression, he suddenly remembered what Sasayama told him a few years ago.

'_She should be a brunette with cute brown eyes and petite figure that shows a lot of concern and faith to the people around her, a plain and simple lady, Right!'_

Before Kougami could know, he was staring at the female inspector for too long.

"Kougami-san? Is there something wrong in my face, are you not feeling well today?" the sudden question brought him back to reality.

"Yes, everything is fine…" he said.

'_That damn jerk! How did he know this is coming?! He's probably rolling in his grave laughing at me now!' _

"I'd be a poor man for the whole month if I agreed on that bet" he muttered.

"Kougami-san, are you sure your alright?" she said still worried with the raven haired enforcer sitting beside her.

"Say, Inspector Tsunemori what do you expect to learn from Professor Saiga?" Kougami said changing the topic.

"I... I think that I will learn a lot from him." Akane said still confused with the sudden change of topic.

Kougami just smiled at her...

"That man's intuition is surely not a joke."

-A/N:

* This fic was written just for fun...for the sake of making fun of Kougami Shinya

* I'm really bad with timelines...


End file.
